Shingeki no Dragon-Attack on Dragons
by Th3FileWriter
Summary: As Equestira is being invaded by Giant creatures known as titans its up to the Mane 6, spike and their friends to defend Equestria before its too late


Hello Th3FileWriter here and I'm bringing another fanfic conjoining 2 of some of my favorite shows My little pony and **attack on titans**.**But 1****st**** let's get some things straight 1****st**** and foremost I don't own ****MLP ****or ****aot****. 2****nd**** if you're hoping for this story to be exactly like the anime show then you'll be disappointed although most of the ideas from ****aot ****will be used, and lastly there will be a lot of deaths to some characters from the show and their deaths will be very detailed so you have been warned.**

It was a bright day in Ponyville and AppleJack was bucking apples on the farm. She was kicking the apples on the last tree for the day, as she hit the tree a huge sudden jolt the shook the ground which made all the apples.

"huh? My legs might be stronger than I remembered" she laughed at the remark, then suddenly the huge jolt happened again and she heard a sound a tree falling and slamming to the ground.

"Ok something is seriously wrong here, I got go check with twilight"

At the same time Rarity was in her boutique working on her new clothesline making everything prim and perfect while humming to _Art of the Dress. _Then suddenly everything shook very abruptly causing the manikins and boxes and dresses and tables all toppled over and dropped to the floor.

Rarity popped her head out over the piles of clothing and she thought to herself _"was that and earthquake?" _although the 1st thought in her mind was _"all my dresses ruined, now I have to start all over!" _Then the door slammed open with Sweetie Belle quickly panicking

"Rarity what was that and what in the world is going on"

"Sweetie calm down all I want you to do is stay inside I'll try to find out going on" Rarity quickly made a mad dash out the door and ran to the library

As Rarity was running all the way to the library she noticed 4 other ponies running or flying in the same direction. She quickly tried to stop but crashed onto the 4 incoming ponies as she gain back consciousness she noticed the 4 other ponies were her friends AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash.

The library door opened with twilight staring right down at them "look if you're here looking for answers I got none" then suddenly they heard a sharp screams all the way across town.

So the mane 6 ran all the way to where they heard the scream just to see pieces of debris all around and hundreds of ponies screaming and running all around and a giant creature that looks half apish and looks half dragon smashing its arm around, breaking buildings left and right.

Then the huge creature grabbed a pony which they soon realized it was Octavia. All they could do was stand in fear, afraid of what could happen if they attacked it and they watch the creature snap Octavia in half.

They were traumatized just looking at her half of her body in one hand and the other half in the other, with her guts mangled, hanging out of her and some guts dropping to the floor with a giant pool of blood dripping out of Octavia.

Then the creature put the front half of Octavia in its mouth and all they could do was look at her lifeless eyes as they looked like at the moment before she died. Then the creature chugged down her body and then swallowed whole the 2nd half.

After it ate her body the other ponies scattered. The huge giant creature looked around for another victim then it saw a little filly just standing staring at it. Rarity quickly noticed that the filly it was staring at was her little sister Sweetie Belle without think she screamed "Sweetie Belle _**RUN!**_"

With one swoop it grabbed sweetie she looked at it and it was just smiling at her. It slowly raised her up to its mouth, Rarity just stared at it with tears running down her face knowing that her sister was going to die right in front of her and it seemed like all hope was lost.

Then suddenly a long skinny cable attached itself to the back of the creatures neck they there was a sound of burning wire going at a speed of at least a 100 mph then they saw a small figure with a small brown coat grabbing long blades, blasting through the air.

Once it was near the neck it swiped its long blade at it causing it to release a lot of gushing blood and hot steam, then the creature fell and dropped dead. The 6 ran to the dead body, once they located Sweetie Belle she was at the palm of the hand of the giant.

She started regain consciousness and saw the mane 6 crowding around "Rarity what happened" Rarity quickly hugged her sister with tears dripping out of her eyes "oh thank Celestia you're alright". Twilight looked around wondering how a simple blade could take down such a ginormous creature

"You're just lucky I made it in the nick of time" Twilight looked a behind recognizing that cocky tone and voice "spike?"

"Miss me"

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the 1****st**** chapter of the story I know there wasn't much dialogue but it was just a build up to the story and there will be a back story for the next couple of chapters. So remember to R&R (also criticism is always welcome because not every story is perfect) and this is ****Th3FileWriter ****signing OUT! :)**


End file.
